


Homies? Not for long.

by 0v3rl0ad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dadza, Flirting, Fluff, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Personas, Schlatt basically adopts Tubbo, Sleepovers, Sleepyboisinc is a family, Someone’s always being threatened, Sort Of, Textfic, Texting, Trans Floris | Fundy, Why Did I Write This?, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic, everyone flirts with everyone, its just how they work, just straight crack, literally this is just chaos, please help me, they need to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0v3rl0ad/pseuds/0v3rl0ad
Summary: Just homies flirting with homies till it isn’t.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Homies? Not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not big on shipping really, I just love Karlnap which led me to DreamKarl? KarlDream?? Idk their ship name. 
> 
> (Also a phat sucker for Quackity being in love with violent (lowkey will kill you) Fundy. 
> 
> This is just chaos and fluff. There will be no smut (Just very heavy sexual flirting) and probably no angst?? I don’t know, I don’t trust myself not to do angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have issues, clearly
> 
> Updates irregularly (currently just posted so it doesn't get deleted from my drafts 🙃)
> 
> Dream and George will flirt (aka: Dream will flirt with George and George will be done with him) but they are not a ship in this story.

Royalty added Nokia, Wigburr and 10+ others to In case you were wondering 

Royalty: decided to group all my friends together here  
So whenever I have big news  
I can tell you collectively  
Instead of wasting my precious time texting you singularly like a peasant 

BigQBigAss: Who told Eret that he was basically royalty?? It’s gone to his head. 

Jschlagg: Well, I’m going to go see how many cheerios I can balance on my dick. 

Royalty: how did we ever become friends?

Royalty has removed Jschlagg

Wigburr has added Jschlagg

Wigburr: Wait I wanna know the amount

Royalty has removed Wigburr and Jschlagg

BeeBoy has added Wigburr and Jschlagg 

BeeBoy: You will never win 

Wigburr: Tommy, give Tubbo his phone back

BeeBoy: wow, I brought you back  
And THIS is the thanks I get? 

Wigburr: Tommy.

ClingyInnit: Yeah, yeah. Get the stick out of your arse. 

Wigburr: istg imma beat your arse

ClingyInnit: get the stick out of your own first.

PissBaby: I do not want to listen to these two bicker 

MainTwink: I don’t like my name :((

SimpNap: Aw, are you hurt? I’ll kiss it better hubby 

MainTwink: :))

PissBaby: @GogMister this could be us but you playin’

GogMister: I don’t want to kiss you Dream, please stop trying 

MainTwink: I’ll give you a smooch DreM

PissBaby: A smooch, you say?  
Sign me up.

ClingyInnit: Ew, take that away. 

BabyFurry: Why am I even here? I don't know these people

Royalty: You know me, therefore you know them. 

BabyFurry: You make me want to stab your eyes out with a spoon.

BigQBigAss: Violent.  
I like it.

BabyFurry: I will kill you.

BigQBigAss: I hope you do.

Jschlagg: Quackity, shut up. Please.

Wigburr added PeppaPig

PeppaPig: I don't want these peasants having my number.

Royalty: Ah, a fellow royal. 

Clingyinnit: Hello, brother.

PeppaPig: Ew, no

Ranboob: Hi, Techno!

PeppaPig: ... Hello

ClingyInnit: This is sexism.  
I am a minor!

Nokia: Hello, everyone!

Wigburr: Niki!!! Hi

Nokia: Will!  
;  
Simpnap: @MainTwink why don't you great me like this? 😞

MainTwink: Dream!! Hi

PissBaby: Karl! 🥰

Simpnap: I jus wanna be,,, ✨appreciated✨

MainTwink: I'm sorry sappy nappy, would you like a smooch?

Simpnap: Would I??  
Give me a big ol' kiss, Karl

MainTwink: 😳👉👈  
Smooches you real big

Simpnap: Oml marry me

MainTwink: We are engaged 

Simpnap: hiehvhei

Gogmister: George  
Pissbaby: Dream Royalty: Eret ClingyInnit: Tommy Wigburr: Wilbur BeeBoy: Tubbo Jschlagg: Schlatt SimpNap: Sapnap  
MainTwink: Karl  
BigQBigArse: Quackity  
MexicanDream: Quackity’s second phone  
PeppaPig: Techno  
Niki: Nokia  
Dadboyhalo: Bad  
sGeppy: Skeppy  
BabyFurry: Fundy  
Ranboob: Ranboo


End file.
